24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Best 24 Villains
*Again, for the poll ideas, I thought I would submit something like this: TOP 15 "24" VILLAINS: 15. Stephen Saunders 14. Vladimir Bierko 13. Tony Almeida 12. John Quinn 11. Mandy 10. Abu Fayed 9. President Charles Logan 8. General Juma 7. Ike' Dubaku 6. Jonas Hodges 5. Ira Gaines 4. Nina Myers 3. Peter Kingsley 2. Christopher Henderson 1. Habib Marwan --Gunman6 (talk) 05:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : I really like this idea; I just placed one on the Main Page... looks good? I figure we can change the poll every month. This is great because there are lots of possibilities of poll topics to choose from. 19:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :: I just voted. Nice idea! My list of favorite villains is here. Thief12 (talk) 20:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Apologies for not getting back to you guys right away. Thanks for taking it to consideration, Blue Rook. I liked your recent list, Thief12, some blurry pictures but overall great character studies that made it quite an addicting read into why we love complex TV shows of this sort. I thought about adding the Drazens and Salazars but since they weren't as well developed IMO or played a big but overall small effect in the overall day's events at times, I ranked them lower. Plus, they all made the dumb mistake of not killing Jack Bauer ... :)--Gunman6 (talk) 21:20, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Poll is blooming so far and I guess based on how the next one plays out, we could add similar topics like "Most morally ambiguous character (Jack, Tony, Renee, Curtis, both President Palmers, Mike, even George Mason)?," "Best Bauer Man-Cry?," "Most Ingenious Finale Twist Ending" or "Saddest Silent Clock Death?"--Gunman6 (talk) 21:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) NEW POLL PROPOSAL :This just crossed my mind. I love how we've had saddest character's demises previously and I personally think the villains poll has had a good life with Logan coming out at the top over Nina, Mandy and Cheng Zhi. I was thinking to myself about a complaint I always hear from every "24" fan site or actual viewer and that is determining The Most Underused Character(s). Suggestions include but not limited to could be: [[Most Underused Supporting Character:]] * Curtis Manning * Milo Pressman * Sunny Macer * Chase Edmunds * Gael Ortega * Kate Warner * Tom Baker * Edgar Stiles * Jim Ricker * Aaron Pierce * Karen Hayes * Morris O'Brien * Arlo Glass * Mike Doyle * Michelle Dessler * Nadia Yassir * Sandra Palmer * Wayne Palmer * Larry Moss * Audrey Raines * Lee Castle or [[Most Underused Villains:]] * Davros * John Quinn * Ostroff * Abu Fayed * Robert Galvez * Samir (Day 8) * General Benjamin Juma * Vossler * Kevin Carroll * Mandy * Ira Gaines * Peter Kingsley * Ike Dubaku * Walt Cummings * Andre Drazen * Victor Drazen * Jonas Hodges * Dana Walsh * Sergei (Day 8) --Gunman6 (talk) 07:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) --Gunman6 (talk) 07:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC)